¿Celos?
by Gatiuna
Summary: Booth parece acercarse demasiado a alguien ya conocido... pero que no es Brennan ¿Podrá Bones hacer como si nada estuviera pasando? Capítulo 10 y final.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

**¿Celos?**

**1.-**

Eran las ocho de la mañana en punto y la Dra. Brennan se encontraba en su oficina firmando informes de desempeño del grupo de estudiantes que durante dos meses habían estado a su cargo en el Jeffersonian. Le agradaba ser maestra y eso era algo que siempre había considerado herencia de su padre, aunque obviamente en términos científicos ella había alcanzado un conocimiento considerablemente superior, hecho que para ella era una obviedad antropológicamente hablando, pues las generaciones están destinadas naturalmente a perfeccionarse. A pesar de este gusto por enseñar, mientras terminaba de firmar los informes que le faltaban, agradeció que éste fuera su último día al mando de los estudiantes, pues desde que habían llegado, había tenido que hacer algunas modificaciones a sus obligaciones. Tales modificaciones significaban que su puesto al lado de Booth había sido reemplazado por la agente Perotta hasta que durara la pasantía de los alumnos en el laboratorio, debido a que los horarios entre las clases y su trabajo habitual en el Jeffersonian, le impedían compatibilizar su ayuda con el FBI. Éste era su último día y se sentía feliz de volver al trabajo de campo con su compañero, pues con el tiempo que llevaban juntos, ya no se sentía una colaboradora como al principio, sino una pieza fundamental en la resolución de los casos y no cabía la menor duda que lo era gracias a su experticia científica. Otra razón no menos importante para estar alegre, era que las últimas semanas sólo había visto un par de veces a Booth y eso bastaba para extrañarlo, aunque ciertamente eso era algo que ella no reconocía aún.

Mientras por fin firmaba el último documento, la puerta se abrió sin aviso:

- Amiga ¿No podías firmar esos papeles al finalizar la jornada? – preguntó Ángela mientras miraba la hora del reloj mural que estaba justo detrás de Brennan.

- Es importante y no veo por qué esperar.

- Ya veo. Quieres salir corriendo cuando el reloj dé las seis de la tarde. Quizás buscar a un sexy agente y celebrar la vuelta al trabajo. Un restaurante, buena música, calor de dos… ¡Mucho calor! – decía con fascinación en su discurso y especialmente en sus últimas frases.

- ¿De qué hablas? No haré eso. Veré a Booth el lunes por la mañana en esta misma oficina como acostumbrábamos – se limitó a guardar el papeleo en un sobre con el sello del Jeffersonian.

- Cariño… A mí no me engañas. Extrañas a Booth. Nunca habían estado tan separados.

- Extraño nuestro trabajo. Mi ayuda para el FBI es irreemplazable. Soy la única en mi especialidad con la que han aceptado trabajar.

- Brennan, necesitas a tu macho. Es así de sencillo ¿Por qué siempre lo complicas? – se extrañaba Ángela no sabiendo ni por qué se seguía sorprendiendo por la negativa de su mejor amiga respecto a su situación con Booth.

- Se me hace tarde. Ya son casi las 8 y 25 y mis estudiantes me esperan – se paró de su asiento mientras se ponía su habitual delantal azul.

- Querida, sólo piénsalo. Termina hoy tus clases y a penas salgas de aquí llama a Booth y llévatelo a celebrar que estarán otra vez juntos. Tómalo como darle la bienvenida a su reencuentro laboral ¿Ok? – dio una palmada en el hombro de Brennan y sonrío esperando persuadirla como muchas veces lo había logrado.

- Cierra mi oficina por mí – y tomó del escritorio el sobre con los papeles mientras entregaba antes de irse las llaves a su amiga -. Nos vemos luego.

El día siguió avanzando con total cotidianidad. Su última clase transcurrió con normalidad y no fue más cansadora que las anteriores. En el entretiempo del almuerzo había estado pensado en las palabras que Ángela le había comentado en la mañana y después de dar muchas vueltas racionales sin entender su sentido, había comenzado a considerar el hecho de juntarse con Booth después del trabajo. Después de todo, siempre se juntaban en la cafetería o se visitaban en sus respectivos departamentos, eso no era nada extraño. Además llevaba tiempo sin saber de él más allá de lo que se podía enterar por las conversaciones de celular que últimamente no se extendían más de cinco minutos y que por supuesto, era bastante obvio para Brennan por la carga de trabajo que ambos venían teniendo. Este tipo de pensamientos se mantuvieron por toda la tarde, mientras finalizó sus clases y el resto de jornada que estuvo ayudando a Cam con unos restos que habían llegado. Pensó en correr a llamarlo cuando el reloj anunciaba que quedaba una hora para la salida, pero su conocido sentido de la responsabilidad no se lo permitió y espero hasta que por fin llegaron las seis de la tarde. Volvió a su oficina, colgó su delantal azul y sintió la necesidad de buscar un espejo para ver cómo estaba su cabello. Cuando vio su reflejo en el objeto que llevaba en su cartera pero que nunca utilizaba, se sintió extraña. Quizás no estaba acostumbrada a aquel acto tan femenino que para todos sería interpretado como querer verse bien para alguien importante. Tal vez más que nada no aceptaba el deseo de lucir perfecta para un hombre que en este caso era su compañero, ese compañero que era tan distinto a ella pero que por alguna razón medio mundo confundía como su pareja. Luego de corroborar que su cabello estaba bien, buscó con torpeza su celular que ya casi no utilizaba y se sintió nerviosa, pero sin entender el porqué.

- Booth… – escuchó por fin.

- Booth soy yo.

- ¡Bones! ¿Cómo van los cerebritos? – dijo divirtiéndose.

- Si te refieres a mis estudiantes, no son cerebritos. Muchos de ellos están muy preparados para su edad Booth – aclaró con cierta molestia.

- Bones, sabes a lo que me refiero.

- ¿Ya saliste?

- Sí, voy en mi auto en este momento.

- Podríamos juntarnos en el Diner, voy saliendo en este momento ¿Te parece dentro de media hora? – fue su propuesta mientras apagaba la luz de su oficina y se disponía a salir rápidamente.

- Pues… sería fantástico pero…

- Si quieres puede ser más tarde y te pasas por mi departamento por unos macarrones con queso – sonrió de pensar lo mucho que le gustaban a Booth los macarrones que ella preparaba.

- Es que en realidad no puedo por ahora Bones.

- ¿Tienes trabajo después del trabajo? Es viernes – preguntó extrañada.

- Como es viernes iré al cine y después hay más planes.

- ¿Tienes una cita? – se aseguró de algo que a esta altura era más que obvio menos para ella.

- Voy con Perotta.

- ¿Con Pe… Ah… Entiendo… Diviértete entonces – se limitó a responder mientras miraba en una dirección perdida, inexistente.

- Lo haré. Te llamo mañana ¿OK? – sonó entusiasta o al menos más que Brennan.

- Seguro… Bye – y cortó rápidamente.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_Este es un fanfic que escribí hace ya algún tiempo y que quizá sufrirá algunas modificaciones para ajustarlo al contexto más actual. _

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y pueden decir con total libertad qué les pareció: bueno, malo, terrible, horrendo, etc, etc, etc._

_¡Saludines! ¡Que estén muy bien!_

_=)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

**2.-**

Sus planes no habían resultado. De eso no había ninguna duda. Él con Perotta y ella en el lugar de siempre: el Jeffersonian. Se fue por el pasillo de prisa y bajó las escaleras con agilidad, dejando tras de sí a una Ángela que la miraba sonriente porque pensaba que el motivo de tanta prisa era Booth y por cierto que lo era, pero en un sentido negativo que ella no tenía idea. Al llegar a su automóvil, se sintió aliviada de haber evitado a su mejor amiga, pues sabía que con sólo mirarla habría descubierto su frustración y claramente no tenía ánimos ni siquiera para escuchar sus palabras por buen intencionadas que fueran. Arrancó su auto sonoramente y se fue a su departamento más temprano de lo que había planeado toda la tarde. Evidentemente, no llegaría a preparar macarrones con queso ni para ella ni para nadie. Estaba sola y lo seguiría estando, por un motivo lamentablemente conocido: Perotta.

A penas llegó se dio un baño de tina y luego preparó un café que se llevó a la cama. Se recostó y se tomó toda la taza de una vez con suma rapidez como si se tratara de un tequila, aunque por lo molesta que estaba, ya ni percibía la diferencia de lo que bebía. Intentó releer el bosquejo de una historia que hace un tiempo venía escribiendo, pero no pudo concentrarse en encontrar los errores que buscaba con su exagerado perfeccionismo. Tras fallar en su primera opción, prendió el televisor que algún día Booth la había convencido de comprar, para ver si había algo que valiera la pena como un programa de ciencia que tanto le gustaba para criticar, pero lo primero que encontró fue la película X-Files. Era una película que nunca le había desagradado, pero esta noche no pudo evitar asociar a los dos agentes protagonistas con Perotta y Booth que seguramente a esa hora ya deberían ir saliendo del cine con destino a quien sabe qué lugar. Pensó en un bar y en los departamentos de ambos y sintió la urgente necesidad de cambiar de canal. Finalmente terminó apagando el aparato de TV e instantáneamente tiró el control contra la puerta de su habitación en un arranque que no dejó de extrañarle. Sabía que era una mujer fuerte que no temía a defenderse con violencia si llegaba a tener necesidad, pero en esta ocasión no tenía motivo para sentirse como se sentía y su respuesta con el control remoto la hizo sentirse estúpida. Estar sola un viernes por la noche sin hacer nada no era algo que comúnmente la molestara, sino al contrario, siempre había buscado la soledad pues era la fuente para muchas de sus ideas. Además, nunca había sido una persona que pudiera llamarse a sí misma "sociable" así que tampoco podía echarle la culpa al aburrimiento de un viernes sin planes. Su única idea recurrente desde que había cortado esa llamada por celular, era la rabia que sentía de saber que Booth había preferido sus planes con Perotta a su propia invitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar que ella no había sido cuidadosa en avisarle con más anticipación, pues para ella eso no tenía importancia. Era ella, su compañera de cinco años y su amiga. Llevaba dos meses sin pasar tiempo con ella, en cambio a Perotta la veía todos los días en el trabajo ¿para qué tendría que salir también con ella en su noche libre? Para cualquiera que estuviera viéndola, era muy claro el sentimiento que tenía vuelta loca a Brennan, pero ella sólo lo definió en su mente como frustración por no lograr lo que había planeado. La noche continúo su curso y sin liberarse aún de su molestia, se quedó dormida dando descanso a sus pensamientos que sin duda la habían extenuado más que un día de trabajo a los que ya estaba acostumbrada.

La tranquilidad del día había llegado y no fue la claridad de la mañana la que hizo que despertara, sino la llamada tras su puerta. Por su estado de somnolencia quiso hacer oídos sordos de los golpes, pero no lo logró y de pronto se encontró camino hacia la puerta en camisón y con el frío de la cerámica acelerando sus pasos descalzos. Estuvo a punto de gritar que ya iba a abrir, pero súbitamente pensó que podía ser Booth y la rabia reapareció llevándola a guardar sus palabras mientras corría a mirar por el ojo mágico a quien molestaba tras su puerta. Sintió alivio de ver que era Ángela y no Booth, pues si de él se tratara, no tenía la menor intención de abrirle.

- ¿Interrumpo? – precavidamente preguntó Ángela.

- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Pasa.

- ¿Ya se fue? – jugueteó su matutina visita.

- ¿Quién? – se le escuchó aún más extrañada y escapando un bostezo.

- ¡Booth obviamente!

- ¿Por qué tendría que estar él conmigo? Es mi departamento, no el suyo –se molestó y fue en dirección a recoger el periódico que ya llevaba tiempo en la entrada pero que ella no había visto hasta ahora.

- Cariño, saliste con él anoche y es aquí donde debía terminar. Tú y él, pasión, lujuria y…

- ¡No! Ángela, ya no digas más de tus estupideces. Que tú te hayas llevado a la cama a un compañero de trabajo no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo haga. Eso jamás pasaría en mi situación ni pasará nunca ¡Para ti siempre es lo mismo! – y se quedó en silencio mientras Ángela tampoco emitía respuesta y ella ya se sentía arrepentida por hablarle así a su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento. Discúlpame por sobrepasarme con tus asuntos. Nos vemos el lunes –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida y con la cara desencajada por las palabras de su amiga.

- ¡No! Perdóname tú Ángela. Yo fui la que se sobrepasó contigo. No medí mis palabras y en realidad lo que dije no es lo que pienso. Aunque no lo entiendo, sé que amaste a Hodgins y que has sufrido mucho por él. Además si no fuera de ese modo, tampoco es un problema. Sabes que no soy partidaria del rol femenino dependiente, emocional y…

- Está bien Brennan. Ya entendí y aquí me tienes de vuelta – caminó de regreso y se sentó en el sofá haciendo un gesto para que Brennan también la acompañara.

- Y ¿Qué te trae tan temprano?

- ¿Temprano? Son las 12 y media. Más de medio día – señaló la hora en su celular ante la cara de sorpresa de su amiga.

- Me quedé dormida supongo.

- Claro que si. Debes haber estado muy cansada para no escuchar tu celular. Te llamé más de cinco veces.

- ¿Sí? Creo que lo dejé apagado – intentó recordar si esto era efectivo pero no se acordaba, sólo suponía que debía haberlo hecho después de cortarle a Booth.

- ¿Y bien cariño? ¿Me contarás qué pasó ayer? Cuéntame cómo estuvo la salida – procuró interrogar de forma cuidadosa para no crear más malos entendidos.

- No salí a ninguna parte.

- Te vi salir con tanta prisa ayer del trabajo que supuse que habías decidido salir con Booth.

- No, yo lo llamé pero iba camino al cine y quien sabe dónde más con su nueva compañera ¿Puedes creerlo Angy? Prefirió eso en vez de hacer algo conmigo después de todo este tiempo sin trabajar juntos – su mano cogió el cojín del sofá y lo apretó con fuerza mientras se paraba terminando el discurso, en una actitud que Ángela descifró perfectamente como celos-. ¡Es ilógico!

- Haré una llamada – tecleó rápidamente su celular mientras Brennan no entendía esa respuesta.

- ¿A quién?

- Espera…

- Bien. Prepararé café – dijo Brennan mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ángela seguía intentando comunicarse con el celular de Booth pero era inútil, así que asegurándose que Brennan estaba ocupada en la cocina, fue hasta el teléfono fijo de su amiga y buscó en el directorio el número del departamento del agente. No le fue difícil encontrarlo, pues sólo estaban grabados los teléfonos de Booth, Ángela, Hodgins y un par de teléfonos más, por lo tanto la lista era sumamente breve. Marcó desde su celular y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que quien contestaba luego de varios segundos era nada menos que la agente Perotta. Al escuchar su voz, Ángela prefirió simplemente cortar, pues era lógico para ella que la agente estaba allí porque había pasado la noche con Booth.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_Muchas gracias por leer. También muchas gracias por sus comentarios anteriores. Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, pero estoy enferma, así que no sé si mi aguante me dé para escribir tan prontamente este fanfic y el "De comienzos y retornos" =(_

_Espero que no se alarmen con el final de este capítulo, pues siempre hay algo más por venir. Agradezco cualquier comentario al respecto. La retroalimentación es el 50% de la historia, porque sólo así se puede saber qué mantener, qué mejorar y qué cambiar._

_¡Muchos saludos a todos! ¡Que estén muy bien! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

**3.- **

- ¿A quién llamaste? – Brennan volvió de la cocina y le extendió a su amiga una taza con café recién preparado.

- Gracias – Dijo recibiendo el café e intentando esquivar la interrogante de Brennan -. Cariño ¿Tienes planes hoy?

- Pensé en revisar lo que tengo de mi libro.

- ¿No has llamado a Booth? – preguntó con el temor de hacerla enojar nuevamente pero por la sorpresa que se había llevado por teléfono no podía aguantarse el tema.

- ¿Por qué habría de llamarlo? Lo hice ayer y no pareció importarle. Además… además él dijo que me llamaría hoy. Es su asunto – replicó desinteresada mientras tomaba un poco de café.

- Que te llame también es tu asunto, porque es Booth… tu compañero cariño. Tu amigo… amigo, por supuesto…

- En el trabajo. Somos compañeros mientras trabajamos. Fuera de eso, somos personas con vidas propias, por lo tanto no es de interés que me llame un fin de semana a mi casa. Además aún no somos de nuevo compañeros sino hasta el lunes.

- Tienes razón. Tu trabajo a cargo de los estudiantes terminó ayer, lo mismo que Booth al lado de Perotta. Así que, qué más da el hecho que tú estés aquí compartiendo un café conmigo mientras Booth debe estar recién despertando después de encamarse con Perotta. Lo acabo de comprobar por teléfono porque ella me contestó, pero ya sabes cariño… si no es estrictamente laboral no tiene importancia – sonrió esperando ver la reacción de Brennan luego de su disfrazada forma de decirle que Booth se estaba liando con otra.

- Sí… por supuesto – fue lo único que pudo responder mientras sostenía con una fuerza innecesaria una taza que a esta altura ya lucía absolutamente vacía.

Ángela no sabía que pensar. Conocía hace años a Brennan y era su mejor amiga; más bien la única, pero en este momento se sentía confundida respecto a su reacción. Sabía que Brennan no mostraba sus sentimientos a nadie, pues todo lo que había sufrido la había convertido en una persona de corazas. Claramente el mostrarse fría la había ayudado a ser quien era profesionalmente, pero con los hombres era realmente torpe. Su torpeza no cabía en el terreno de lo sexual y como su única confidente lo tenía perfectamente claro por su relación con Sully y otras relaciones pasajeras que Brennan había tenido, pero sí que era sumamente torpe cuando estaban en juego los sentimientos o el proyectarse con alguien en quien pudiera refugiarse. Ella no se permitía refugio y Booth significaba ese concepto en su totalidad. Todos los días era testigo de sus miradas y de la preocupación y culpa mutua cuando sus vidas habían estado en peligro. Para Ángela eso no era compañerismo, eso era sentimiento, aunque negado y escudado por Brennan. Las señales por parte de Booth eran evidentes, pero Temperance parecía ser la única que prefería ignorarlas. Desde el principio quería ayudarla y en más de una ocasión pensó estar logrando que su amiga interpretara a Booth como lo que era: un hombre enamorado, pero en este caso prefirió dejar las cosas hasta ahí. Sí sentía algo también por Booth, le importaría que estuviera cayendo en los brazos de Perotta y quien sabe… quizás todo sería más sencillo de aquí en adelante.

Aquel sábado siguió avanzando al igual que el resto del fin de semana. Ya era nuevamente lunes y en el laboratorio todo parecía estar listo para empezar a trabajar.

- ¿Sola aún? – llegó de pronto Ángela.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Booth? ¿Lunes? ¿Hoy? ¿Vuelta al trabajo? – preguntaba una y otra vez como intentando que por insistencia su amiga dejara de prestar exclusiva atención a los restos que estaba examinando en ese momento.

- ¿Acaso ves a alguien más a parte de nosotras dos? – quitó por un momento la vista de los huesos y respondió no con su mejor cara.

- OK… me doy cuenta de tu buen ánimo hoy, Brennan – sonrió dispuesta a guardar silencio, pero no pudo-. Booth… Oh… ¡Y Perotta!

- Hola Ángela ¿Qué tal? – dijo mientras subía los escalones y pasaba su tarjeta de identificación.

- Hola agente Booth... – fue su saludo más serio de lo habitual.

- Hola a todos ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí? – se hizo escuchar Perotta intentando infructuosamente socializar con Ángela y con Brennan.

- Bien… hasta ahora – sonrió falsamente la artista, quien fue la única en contestar a la agente, pues Brennan ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Booth ni a Perotta.

- Creo que mejor me voy Booth. Se hace tarde y tú tienes trabajo por hacer.

- ¿Quieres que te pasemos a dejar en la van? – le consultó él.

- No, no te preocupes. Hoy no tengo prisa. Tomaré un taxi.

- Está bien. Disfruta tu día libre.

- Lo haré…

- Ya sabes… gracias – posó su mano en su hombro y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- No te preocupes. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Sólo, no seas necio y cuídate ¿Si? Nos vemos – se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos – dijo también Booth.

- Adiós laboratorio – fue lo último que dijo Perotta antes de irse, pero nadie respondió.

- Bueno, los dejo… voy con Cam – habló repentinamente Ángela-. Aunque debo decir Booth, que hoy si que me has confundido… Primero, realmente pensé que ahora el FBI trabajaría en tríos. Luego, dije no… ésta es una entrega especial y a domicilio, pero no te vi envuelto como regalo, así que deseché esa alternativa. Pero, lo que realmente no pude descifrar es a qué momento te referías cuando agradeciste a Perotta… ¿Le estabas agradeciendo por la noche o por la mañana?

- Mm… - murmuró y gesticuló extrañado-. ¿Te han operado el cerebro peor que a mí o has estado inhalando de esas pinturas que pusiste a Parker en el rostro?

- Es todo, ya me fui – desapareció sin más la artista en la misma dirección por donde a penas instantes antes se había retirado la agente.

- Bien, sé que tus huesos no merecen interrupción, pero realmente la curiosidad me comienza a preocupar – le dijo a Brennan ubicándose justo detrás de ella mientras la tomaba por los hombros obligándola a girarse hacia él-. ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Ángela?

- Aquí no hay nada más que sirva. O logras conseguir lo que falta del esqueleto o no sé cómo pretenden tú y el FBI esclarecer el caso.

- No es lo que esperaba de respuesta Bones, pero entendí – la miró desconcertado.

- Bien. No demores entonces…

- Claro, nos vamos ahora mismo – dijo animado juntando las manos sonoramente para que lo siguiera.

- Tú irás, yo debo trabajar con Cam.

- ¿Y esperas que me crea eso? ¿Qué te pasa Bones? Ni siquiera me has saludado… ya sabes, es simple… "Hola" – lo dijo señalando con sus dedos las comillas.

- "Hola" – lo saludó irónicamente y con el mismo gesto que él recién había utilizado-. Y "Adiós".

Luego de eso, Booth simplemente no entendió nada. El laboratorio lo había recibido de una forma muy poco habitual. Le parecía insólito recordar el tiempo transcurrido desde hace un par de meses hasta aquella mañana: primero, le habían notificado que debía estar momentáneamente con la agente Perotta para que Brennan pudiera cumplir la docencia a cargo de los estudiantes de antropología. Luego de estar dos meses en compañía de su nueva compañera finalmente volvía al lado de "su compañera oficial", pero inentendiblemente para él, ella, su Bones parecía estar actuando de cualquier forma pero nada cercano al compañerismo. Así que, sin nada más que poder pensar, se fue del Jeffersonian a buscar las piezas óseas que Brennan le había encargado.

.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sé que demoré mucho en actualizar… muchísimo. Lo siento y agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores, pero como dije en el cap nº 2, estaba enferma en ese momento y seguí así por un largo mes. Por ese motivo, me atrasé en todas mis obligaciones y debí ponerme al día en todo. Ahora ya estoy algo más desocupada y pude actualizar lo que había escrito.  
_

_Ya queda poco de la historia y sé que a nadie le cae bien Perotta… con ella en medio todo parece un desastre, pero… es un medio para un fin… Lo prometo._

_¡Muchos saludos a todos! ¡Que estén muy bien! =)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

**4.- **

El mandato de la antropóloga había sido cumplido con total eficiencia. Brennan pedía más huesos y eso fue justo lo que Booth le mando al laboratorio cuando el reloj marcaba poco más de las seis de la tarde. Desde la mañana, no había tenido más comunicación con su compañera y eso comenzaba a hacerlo sentir de un humor terrible. Sabía que era tan sencillo como ir al Jeffersonian a buscarla y charlar como buenos compañeros de trabajo acerca de las novedades del caso, pero por el extraño intercambio verbal de esa mañana, algo le decía que debía intentar acercarse a ella de otras maneras. Quizás solamente debía devolverle las jugadas.

- ¿Mandarás algo más al laboratorio? – era la singular forma que utilizó Brennan para contestar a la llamada de su compañero.

- No, ya te envié lo que encontramos y es lo que debes estar analizando en este preciso momento ¿Verdad?

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué debo suponer que quieres? – interrogó de mala gana la antropóloga.

- ¿Yo? Nada, pero me encargaron que te notificara que tenemos una reunión con el Subdirector Hacker en media hora más.

- ¿Con Andrew?

- Sí, más conocido para mí como el Subdirector Hacker.

- Bien, iré para allá…

- No… espera, nos vamos juntos – apareció de pronto como de la nada junto a ella y le habló al oído.

- ¡Qué! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se asustó casi soltando su celular y luego se giró hacia él.

- Vamos.

- Puedo irme sola. Gracias – lo miró desafiante parada con los brazos en jarra.

- Puedes, pero no debes. Primero, es tarde, no te dará tiempo de llegar y no me gusta tener que excusarme por otros especialmente cuando se trata de dar explicaciones a mi jefe. Segundo, debemos llegar juntos como buenos compañeros a menos que quieras que especulen y nos manden de nuevo a terapia con Sweets. Y… La Doctora Brennan no pierde el tiempo en psicología ¿O me equivoco? – la miró él ahora desafiante como esperando una respuesta que no tenía la más mínima intención de escuchar-. Salimos en diez minutos más. Te espero en el estacionamiento.

No importaba lo que pretendía responderle. Simplemente no le había dado tiempo de hacerlo. Se quedó paralizada mirando como Booth se alejaba con suma tranquilidad jugueteando con las llaves que lanzaba una y otra vez atajando siempre con total exactitud. Como para ella era inútil desatar su ira en palabras que no tendrían ningún receptor, sacó el único guante que hasta ese momento llevaba puesto y como si el látex fuera su compañero, lo lanzó con violencia sin importar dónde aterrizara.

- ¿Es tu forma de pedirme que busque insectos en tus guantes, Doctora Brennan? – bromeó Hodgins luego de ser golpeado directamente en el cuello por el guante de látex.

- Lo siento, Hodgins. No te vi – se disculpó aún con el rostro impenetrable por la molestia con Booth.

- ¿Es que acaso estás haciendo un comentario a mi estatura? – preguntó intrigado.

- No fue lo que quise decir pero ya que lo mencionas, si tuviéramos que comparar estaturas aquí en el laboratorio, tu estatura es claramente inferior a la de Ángela y a la mía, por supuesto.

- Pero… - intentaba decir algo el entomólogo antes que Brennan se fuera de la plataforma.

- No Hodgins – lo interrumpió-. Esos zapatos que compras en realidad no revierten en nada tu situación.

Se fue con prisa hacia su oficina dejando a un Hodgins que la miraba avergonzado. Una vez allí, colgó su delantal, se puso su chaqueta roja y tomando su bolso se fue de una vez a donde la esperaba Booth hace ya un buen rato.

A penas habían avanzado un par de cuadras y el tráfico comenzaba a acrecentarse como era normal en ese horario. Ahí estaban ellos dos, cada uno en su asiento, uno con la vista fija en la fila de automóviles que le evitaban avanzar y la otra con los ojos clavados en una revista de antropología que había comprado esa mañana de camino al Jeffersonian. Su atención estaba tan centrada en el artículo que leía, que un imprevisto viraje efectuado por Booth, la hizo llevar violenta pero brevemente su rostro contra la revista que sostenía en sus manos.

- Odio el tráfico ¿Lo odias tú también? – comento él casi divirtiéndose ante la situación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso no puede tener más cuidado? – lo fulminó completamente con la mirada.

- Tu rostro se ve bien. Pero si me permites darte un consejo, creo que deberías evitar leer revistas mientras vamos en la Van. Ya sabes… Por tu seguridad.

- Eres un completo… - las señales del camino le hicieron detener su frase-. Espera… ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué parece que hago?

- Te devuelves. Vamos en dirección al Jeffersonian…

- Mm… casi, pero no has acertado… Ahora sí - frenó de pronto y dio levemente la marcha atrás para estacionarse a la orilla de la acera-. ¡Listo!

- ¿Se puede saber qué hacemos estacionados afuera del Diner? – habló completamente contrariada-. ¡Tenemos una reunión con Andrew!

- Oh… la supuesta reunión con el Subdirector Hacker. Creo que él estará feliz de recibirnos cuando realmente nos cite…

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

- Lo inventé ¿OK? No hay tal reunión – sonrió notoriamente y luego buscó su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor para acomodar la corbata roja que traía puesta ese día.

- Esto ya sobrepasa los límites – tomó la revista que había caído al piso de la Van, colgó el bolso en su hombro y tomó la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, pero no pudo hacerlo-. Quiero bajarme ¡Me voy de aquí! ¿No lo parece acaso?

- Sí. Me doy cuenta, pero estamos con el sistema de seguros en todas las puertas y a menos que prometas entrar conmigo al Diner para comer algo y no salir arrancando al Jeffersonian… pues no pienso quitar los seguros.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡No hay trato! Si no quitas los seguros para que me baje ¡Romperé la maldita ventana! – se acercó en tono desafiante y con la cara colorida por la rabia.

- Imposible. El FBI como siempre toma todas las precauciones y estos vidrios son a prueba de todo. Especialmente a prueba de antropólogas temperamentales como tú – la indicó con su índice hasta tocar su nariz.

- Comprobaré entonces la seguridad proporcionada por el FBI – comenzó a mirar alrededor de su asiento como buscando un objeto contundente con el cual poder golpear el vidrio-. Y ¡No soy temperamental!

- ¡Cómo que no! Tu mismo nombre lo dice. Ya sabes… Temperance, quiere decir temperamental…

- Temperance, viene del latín _temperatia_ que significa templanza, moderación. Hasta un idiota lo sabría.

- Claro que sí. De seguro eso quiere decir en otras chicas llamadas Temperance. Pero no es tu caso – rió sin que ella pudiera notarlo y lo hizo aún más cuando se percató que ella buscaba ahora con sus manos por debajo del asiento algún objeto que rompiera los impenetrables vidrios de la Van.

- Déjalo ya, Bones ¡Aquí no hay nada que puedas utilizar para salir de aquí!

- ¿Se puede saber por qué te comportas de forma tan estúpida e infantil? – preguntó dejando de buscar, aparentemente ya resignada a no encontrar nada.

- Quizás es porque estás muy distante conmigo y sólo quiero que conversemos al respecto.

- Sólo puedo decir que es totalmente estúpido inventar una reunión – habló mirando por la ventana a quienes entraban a esa hora al Diner.

- Fue la única forma creativa que se me ocurrió. Ya sabes, si te hablaba de Hacker, no tendrías problema en acompañarme… y fue efectivo… sí que lo fue.

- Supongo que sería igual de efectivo, que yo llamara a Perotta en este momento para que te entretuviera y me dejarás por fin irme de aquí ¿Verdad? – dejó de preocuparse de ver al exterior para decírselo directamente mirando sus ojos y gesticulando de sobremanera cada palabra debido al coraje.

- ¿Estás celosa Bones? – le devolvió la mirada, pero de forma juguetona.

- Ja, ja… Creo que he estado subestimando tu capacidad para decir cosas ilógicas, Booth – rió claramente nerviosa volviendo su atención a lo que ocurría fuera de la Van.

- Te diré lo que pasa – dejó la posición cómoda que tenia en su asiento para acercarse lo suficiente hasta poder tocar su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo-. Estás enfadada y celosa porque no pude salir contigo el viernes ¿No es así?

- Eso es… - no la dejó continuar.

- Y en lugar de salir contigo, salí con mi compañera sustituta hasta ese día, es decir, Perotta – terminó la frase esbozando una sonrisa por la sensación de haber acertado en el porqué del comportamiento de Bones.

- ¿Sabes qué?

- ¿Qué? – volvió a acomodarse en su asiento listo para oír cómo se excusaría Brennan.

- Me molesta tu falta de compañerismo, eso es lo que me pasa – fue ella la que ahora se movió de su ubicación para hablarle de cerca a Booth mientras con una de sus manos se apoyó del volante con una fuerza más que necesaria-. Pensé que te importaría hacer algo juntos después de tanto tiempo separados, pero claro… con Perotta en tu departamento ni siquiera tenías tiempo para llamar ¿Verdad?

- En realidad salir con Perotta era una forma de despedir nuestro tiempo de compañeros, pero contigo… - se aproximó tanto a ella, que pudo sentir de nuevo ese aroma de su cabello que tanto había extrañado los últimos meses, pero que podía recordar aunque no la tuviese presente-. Contigo tenía pensado dar la bienvenida al trabajo de otra manera…

.

.

.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 4. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. _

_Y de nuevo, créanme por favor… en esta historia, Perotta y Hacker son únicamente medios para un fin._

_¡Que estén muy bien!_

_¡Saludos! =)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

**5.- **

"Contigo tenía pensado dar la bienvenida al trabajo de otra manera", fue lo último que pudo oír. El silencio se hizo presente por breves segundos, aunque fue el lapso de tiempo necesario para que sintiera unas manos moviéndose hábilmente hacia su cuerpo: una hasta su cintura y otra detrás de su cuello, ambas ubicadas con decisión pero aún con muchísima más sutileza. Su respiración tan cerca de la suya propia, fue la última evidencia que su cerebro necesitaba para tener la certeza de lo que estaba por ocurrir. De aquí en adelante, no sólo pudo sentir el contacto de sus labios, sino que conoció el esplendor del sabor de su boca y como siguiendo la dulzura del manjar más apetecido, la exploró cautelosa y lentamente hasta comenzar a desearla sin imponerse absolutamente ningún límite. Pudo abstraerse totalmente del tiempo y del espacio por instantes que le parecieron imposibles de romper, pero bastó un único segundo de vuelta a la conciencia para que la perfecta sincronía de sus bocas se rompiera. El recuerdo de Perotta se había pasado por la mente de Brennan lo justo y necesario para lograr que los celos tensaran sus movimientos.

- ¡Auch! – Booth no tuvo más remedio que separarse de ella, con su labio inferior sangrando levemente producto de la mordida en que había terminado el beso-. ¡Eso dolió, Bones!

- Debiste pensarlo mejor antes de besarme – le dijo al oído y presionó imperceptiblemente el botón de los seguros de las puertas, escabulléndose de la Van en cosa de segundos.

Se alejó corriendo. A penas había alcanzado a llegar hasta la esquina, cuando un cansancio terrible la obligó a detenerse. El motivo no era su estado físico, pues estaba en perfecta forma y el correr una cuadra no dejaba exhausto a nadie, pero pensó que lo más lógico era que su organismo estaba comenzando a relajarse después de secretar mucha adrenalina durante el beso… aquel beso que Booth le había robado y que ella no dudó en aceptar. No entendía el porqué su cuerpo había reaccionado con tanta excitación ante esa cercanía con Booth, o más bien sabía perfectamente la explicación científica a eso, pero aún no se convencía de cómo había llegado a permitirse comprobar esas sensaciones con su propio compañero, con su mejor amigo. Sus pensamientos, comenzaron a revivir lo ocurrido a penas unos minutos atrás y pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada recuerdo, con cada tacto de sus labios, con cada movimiento. Cada recuerdo dibujándose en su memoria, la hacía sentir de una forma tan perfectamente placentera, que simplemente podía asociarlo a una noche de sexo con algún macho alfa y sí que había tenido buenas noches al lado buenos amantes. No podía asimilar cómo un beso, nada más que un único beso podía asemejársele aunque de una forma agradablemente indescifrable.

- ¡Bones! ¡Bones! – los gritos desconcentraron su mente y al mirar hacia atrás pudo verlo llamándola mientras bajaba de la Van.

El semáforo de la esquina estaba en verde y Brennan aprovechó de seguir su escape a paso firme. Booth no estaba cerca, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía pero cuando ya había avanzado a mitad de la calle, instintivamente algo la hizo mirar hacia atrás y ahí pudo verlo: corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a pasar antes del cambio de luz. No le importó esquivar a cuanto transeúnte le impidiera el paso, ni estrellar a quien tuviera que estrellar porque su único fin era poder llegar hasta ella antes que se le perdiese de vista. Ella, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de Booth, pensaba seguir adelante sin darle ni la mínima posibilidad de una conversación. Dejó de mirarlo y cuando volvió a girarse para continuar, su desatención la hizo chocar con alguien más pequeño.

- ¡Doctora Bones! – aquel pequeño era nada más y nada menos que Parker, quien al reconocerla la abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Parker? – se asombró Brennan, devolviendo el abrazo al niño.

- Hola Doctora Brennan – dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa amable a la antropóloga, pero antes que ésta pudiera responder al saludo, alguien acercándose se lo impidió.

- ¡Bones! ¡Bones! – era Booth que se acercaba corriendo y gritando su nombre.

- ¡Es papá! – anunció feliz Parker.

- ¡Bones! ¿Qué haces? – llegó junto a ella tan rápido, que se percató tardíamente que había más compañía-. ¡Parker! ¡Rebecca! Hola…

- ¡Papi! – le regaló un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Hola campeón! – revolvió sus cabellos rizados-. Hola Rebecca.

- Hola Seeley ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Persiguen a un criminal? – preguntó el pequeño a Brennan.

- No…

- Entonces ¿Por qué papá corría hacia ti gritando como un loco, Doctora Bones?

- En realidad… - alguien se le adelantó para explicar.

- La Doctora Bones olvidó sus cosas en la Van y salí tras ella para entregárselas…

- ¿Cómo su bolso por ejemplo? – siguió preguntando Parker, como si precisara de más detalles para conformarse.

- Así es, su bolso…

- ¿Y por qué no lo traes contigo papá? Dijiste que se lo entregarías a la Doctora Bones.

- La verdad Parker… – intervino ahora Brennan, que gracias a la pregunta del niño se pudo dar cuenta que en su escape había dejado todas sus cosas en el auto de Booth-. Yo iré a buscarlas enseguida…

- Todo lo que dicen ustedes dos es… extraño… – siguió el pequeño que a pesar de su edad podía fácilmente ganarles en perspicacia.

- ¡Ya! Dejémoslo… ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – cambió de tema el agente dirigiéndose ahora hacia Rebecca.

- Pasé a visitar a una amiga que vive a unas cuadras de aquí y le prometí a Parker pasar al Diner antes de irnos ¿Verdad cariño? – acarició el rostro de su hijo.

- Sí papi ¿Podrían tú y la Doctora Bones acompañarnos? – dirigió su mirada a ella esperando que aceptara.

- Lo siento Parker, pero tengo trabajo por revisar y debo regresar al Jeffersonian…

- Pero Doctora Bones… quiero que vengas con nosotros – reclamó con cara de súplica como si estuviera hablando no sólo por él sino también por los deseos de su padre.

- Parker – le habló Rebecca-. No presiones a la Doctora, ya te explicó que tiene que trabajar.

- ¿Qué esperamos para ir? ¡Muero por un pie! Y respecto a la Doctora Brennan… déjala Parker, es terrible cuando se trata de trabajo. Imposible de convencer – utilizó toda su psicología inversa en contra de Bones-. ¡Vamos de una vez! No sigamos perdiendo más tiempo…

- En realidad – se apresuró en hablar Brennan-. ¡Qué importa el trabajo! Voy con ustedes Parker.

Los cuatro se fueron por algo de comer al Diner. Booth, orgulloso de la efectividad que tenían sus métodos psicológicos en su compañera y Brennan, conforme por contradecirlo. Buscaron una mesa, padre e hijo pidieron pie, Rebecca tomó un café y Brennan un jugo de naranja. Hablaron de la escuela de Parker, del cachorro que había pedido a Santa Claus para la navidad y de lo bien que se estaba llevando con el novio de su mamá. Rebecca les comentó de su nuevo trabajo y ellos hablaron escasamente de sus propios asuntos laborales referentes al nuevo caso. Antes de pagar la cuenta, Booth y Parker fueron al baño de hombres, dejando a las dos mujeres conversando.

- ¿Es su primera pelea de proporciones? – se atrevió a preguntar Rebecca mientras tomaba lo ultimo que quedaba de su café.

- ¿Pelea? – se extrañó Brennan.

- Ya sabes… tú y Seeley. No quiero parecer entrometida, pero hace un rato cuando llegó corriendo hacia ti me di cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Cuando se trata de emociones, Seeley no es bueno disimulando. Sabes, en lo poco que estuve con él, pude aprender a interpretar algunas de sus señales y por la forma en que se comportaba desde que te conoció… era imposible no prever que terminarían juntos.

- Rebecca, nosotros no…

- No te preocupes y discúlpame – le sonrió en una actitud totalmente comprensiva que Brennan no podía entender y mucho menos aquella conversación-. Estoy muy contenta de que por fin se hayan decidido a estar juntos. Seeley y tú son personas excepcionales. Ambos se merecen el uno al otro para ser felices.

- Rebecca, la verdad es que lo que dices… - quiso dejarle claro lo equivocada que estaba, pero parecía que su mente no quería aportar palabras para terminar aquella frase.

- ¿Quieren que pida algo más para comer antes de pedir la cuenta? – dijo Booth llegando del baño con Parker que lo seguía.

- ¡Sí! – se adelantó corriendo el pequeño, quedando parado al lado de su papá-. ¡Quiero patatas fritas!

- No Seeley. Ya nos vamos, se hace tarde – Rebecca vio su reloj que ya marcaba las ocho y quince de la noche-. Parker tiene escuela mañana y debe dormir temprano.

- Eso es verdad campeón, debes dormir temprano para que no se te peguen las sábanas mañana. El sábado vendremos por patatas fritas. Ahora ya es tarde y no es bueno dormir con el estómago lleno - abrazó a su hijo impresionado de lo rápido que estaba sumando centímetros de estatura.

- OK… - sonrió y luego se apartó un poco del abrazo para observar el rostro de su padre-. ¿Papá?

- ¿Si hijo?

- ¿Quién te mordió?

.

.

.

.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_¡Hola! _

_Gracias por pasar a leer y también por dejar sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior._

_Espero que estén muy bien._

_¡Saludos!_

_=)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

**6.- **

- ¿Seeley? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rebecca al darse cuenta que Booth parecía quedarse sin aire como si de pronto se hubiese atragantado con su propia respiración.

- Sí – respondió después de algunos segundos, no pudiendo hacer nada más que toser-. Estoy… bien.

- Papá…

- Parker… - Rebecca trataba de hacer callar al pequeño preguntón, pero de seguro no lo lograría.

- ¿Quién te mordió la boca?

- Parker… - hacía una pausa Booth quien ahora respiraba con total normalidad pero intentaba calmar su nerviosismo mientras daba una mirada de molestia a Brennan-. Me dieron un puñetazo, ya sabes… intentando capturar a uno de los malos en el trabajo.

- ¿Antes de venir para acá? – siguió esperando detalles el niño.

- Sí – afirmó su papá ya calmado.

- Pero cuando nos encontramos dijiste que no estaban capturando a ningún criminal ¿Verdad Doctora Bones? – la miró como buscando una testigo a sus palabras.

- Así es, Parker, aunque en realidad…

- En realidad… – evitó que Brennan continuará, pues la conversación ya comenzaba a incomodarlo-. Me golpearon temprano Parker. Me refiero a que sucedió esta mañana ¿Comprendes?

- Parker… – siguió adelante Bones molesta por la interrupción de Booth-. ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con morder?

- ¡Ya! ¡Lo que me faltaba! – Booth miró a cualquier lugar, nuevamente víctima del nerviosismo, pues no podía creer cómo Bones, precisamente ella que lo había mordido estaba preguntando eso a su hijo.

- Vampiros…

- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió Booth.

- Me refería a lo que hacen los vampiros. En la televisión vi una serie donde había un vampiro que mordía a una chica. El hombre vampiro la mordía en el cuello, pero la marca que le quedaba a la chica se parecía a la que tienes en tu boca – fue la explicación totalmente relajada y obvia de Parker.

- ¿Por qué ve esas cosas? – preguntó Booth algo enfadado a Rebecca.

- No ve ese tipo de programas en casa, de seguro lo vio en casa de un amigo. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es ficción Seeley – lo miró extrañada y luego se dirigió a su hijo-. A ver ¿Dónde viste ese programa?

- En casa de Noah. Su papá ve esas series.

- Pues no quiero que veas esas series en casa de tu amigo Noah, Parker. Si te preocupaba que me hubiese mordido un vampiro como los que viste en la televisión, no te preocupes. Ya te dije que me han dado un puñetazo persiguiendo a un malo. Y por lo demás… los vampiros no existen, como dijo tu mamá es sólo ficción ¿Ok?

- Quisiera hacer un alcance la respecto, porque a decir verdad si a la hematodipsia le sumas algunos tipos de porfiria y dermatitis pigmentada, estás en presencia de lo que erróneamente el folclore ha denominado "vampirismo" desde antes del siglo XVII – sonrió al terminar de exponer su aclaración científica.

- ¡Genial! – dijo Parker admirado de lo que acaba de escuchar de la antropóloga-. Sabes Doctora Bones, la mayoría de las veces no alcanzo a comprender completamente lo que hablas, pero todo lo que dices siempre se escucha genial.

- Gracias Parker. Tú también eres un niño muy avanzado intelectualmente para tu edad.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Eres un niño genial – chocó los cinco con Parker, en una expresión que él mismo le había enseñando una vez en el laboratorio.

- Ya. Solucionado el asunto. Es tarde y es mejor que los vaya a dejar a casa – se paró Booth dejando el dinero de la cuenta encima de la mesa.

- Sí tu padre tiene razón, es tarde y mientras más tarde duermas más me costará sacarte de la cama mañana. Podemos irnos en taxi Seeley, no te preocupes.

- No, no hay problema Rebecca, puedo ir a dejarlos.

- Está bien – se acercó más a Booth para hablarle bajo-. Deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia Seeley. Ambos sabemos que nuestro hijo es listo, pero en lugar de importunarte por sus preguntas, agradece que él se lleve bien con Temperance. Créeme… será un alivio para su relación.

- ¿Qué? – subió el tono de voz Booth sin entender nada, haciendo que Parker y Brennan lo miraran extrañados.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú lo manejas mejor que él – dijo esta última frase mirando a Brennan.

- ¿Qué es lo que manejo mejor que Booth?

- Ja, ja… Olvídenlo. Parece que hoy no hay caso con ninguno de ustedes – dijo Rebecca poniendo la cartera en su hombro-. Vamos Parker.

- Adiós Parker. Me alegra haberte visto – Brennan le dio un beso en la mejilla para despedirse-. Cuando quieras puedes ir al laboratorio. Creo que hay unas cuantas cosas nuevas que te pueden interesar.

- No, nadie se despide aún – habló de pronto Booth-. Nos vamos todos juntos. De vuelta te llevo a tu casa, Bones.

- No es necesario. Pediré un taxi – no tomó en cuenta las palabras del agente y siguió despidiéndose-. Que estés bien Rebecca, adiós.

- Doctora Bones ¿Por qué no se va con nosotros? – le pidió Parker.

- Lo siento Parker. Tengo que revisar trabajo en casa.

- Como quieras. Los espero en el auto – dijo Booth refiriéndose a Rebecca y a Parker, pues simplemente no tenía ánimos de insistir más con Brennan.

A penas Booth salió hasta el auto, Rebecca se dirigió al baño. Para que Parker no se quedara solo en el Diner, Brennan se quedó con él mientras su mamá regresaba. No tenía el más mínimo interés de irse en el auto de Booth. Seguía molesta con él y después de lo que había sucedido un par de horas atrás lo que menos necesitaba era estar cerca de él. Quería tiempo para procesar todo lo que la estaba haciendo sentir molesta y afortunadamente para ella, Booth no había insistido en ir a dejarla a su departamento.

- Doctora Bones – interrumpió sus pensamientos el niño.

- ¿Si?

- De verdad necesito que vengas con nosotros en el auto de papá.

- Lo siento Parker, ya te expliqué que tengo trabajo por hacer.

- Por favor, Doctora Bones. Ya volverá mamá – decía en tono suplicante Parker.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – comenzó a preocuparse Brennan.

- Olvidé hacer mi tarea. En realidad, si le decía a mamá que me quedaba tarea por hacer no me hubiese dejado venir con ella a casa de su amiga y su hijo tiene un videojuegos genial. Yo quería venir para jugar con él. A esta hora no alcanzaré a hacer mi tarea… Tú eres la única que puede ayudarme, Doctora Bones. Si te vas con nosotros, en el camino puedes decirme lo que necesito.

- Parker… creo que deberías decirle la verdad a tu mamá. Estoy segura que ella podrá ayudarte – intentaba hacerlo entender.

- No. Es una tarea de huesos. No creo que mamá sepa mucho de eso y no me preguntes por papá porque tampoco creo que tenga idea.

- Parker…

- Por favor…

- Sólo con la condición que no vuelvas a descuidar tus tareas nuevamente. Eso no está bien – le dijo con seriedad y se acercó más a él para mirarlo directamente a esos ojos que tanto se parecían a los de Booth.

- Trato hecho. No volveré a dejar mis tareas por los videojuegos, Doctora Bones.

Ya estaban todos en el auto de camino al departamento de Rebecca. Booth, mientras veía por el espejo retrovisor a su hijo escuchando totalmente entretenido a Brennan, no dejaba de estar sorprendido de la habilidad que tenía Parker para revertir la testarudez de su compañera. Simplemente no sabía cómo podía lograr que ella accediera cuando ni siquiera él había logrado tener tanto éxito en todos los años que la conocía. Sabía que había ocasiones en que ella simplemente no se podía contradecir, pero estaba comenzando a descubrir que había nacido la persona capaz de ir en contra de su voluntad y sin duda se refería a su pequeño hijo.

La casi media hora que demoraron en llegar a destino, fueron suficientes para que Brennan le explicara todo lo necesario. Estaba acostumbrada a dictar clases con sus estudiantes, pero explicarle a un niño era muy diferente para ella. No estaba segura de simplificar del todo su lenguaje, pero no dejó de impresionarle lo bien que parecía entender Parker. Sin duda, era un niño brillante, que a su corta edad ya poseía una gran habilidad de razonamiento. La tarea de ciencias, consistía en poder fundamentar si era o no posible que los huesos de una y otra persona fueran distintos a pesar de pertenecer a la misma especie. Brennan le habló de las diferencias de acuerdo al sexo, la edad y de las transformaciones que podían presentar debido a ciertas enfermedades que afectan al sistema óseo. Sacó de su bolso su libreta de notas y le escribió y dibujó lo más relevante a medida que iba avanzando en su explicación. Ella lo estaba ayudando, pero ese sería un secreto entre ambos. Tanto para Booth como para Rebecca, esa era simplemente una conversación producto de las tantas visitas que Parker había realizado al Jeffersonian cuando estaba recibiendo clases de ciencias con el padre de Brennan.

- Adiós Doctora Bones – se despidió cuando finalmente llegaron.

- Cuídate Parker.

- Gracias – se acercó a ella dándole un beso antes de bajarse del auto y abrazándola le habló al oído-. Mañana seré el niño con la mejor tarea del salón.

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana me llamas al Jeffersonian para contarme que tal te fue?

- OK. Lo haré ¡Adiós Doctora Bones!

- Adiós Parker.

- Gracias por traernos. Buenas noches – se despidió de ambos Rebecca para luego entrar junto a Parker al edificio.

- Ven aquí – le habló Booth indicándole que se cambiara al asiento de adelante.

- No, me voy. Cruzaré la calle para esperar un taxi.

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Ya estás aquí! No te bajes. Te llevaré a tu casa.

- ¿Y si me niego? ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Me dejarás encerrada de nuevo para que no me baje? – se inclinó hacia el asiento de Booth para hablarle desafiante al oído, sin medir las consecuencias de esa acción.

- No… no lo haré… He aprendido que no puedo repetir la misma táctica contigo – e inmediatamente después de terminar de hablar aceleró a toda velocidad el coche, dándole tiempo a Brennan únicamente para sujetarse de la mejor forma.

.

.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_Hasta aquí la actualización del capítulo 6. Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios en los capítulos anteriores. Ya saben… sean libres de opinar a favor o en contra. Incluso pueden pedir que se termine la historia. Así es esto de la retroalimentación, jeje ^^_

_¡Saludines! ¡Que estén muy bien!_

_=)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**7.- **

- ¿Estás loco? – decía mientras automáticamente el cuello de Booth se convertía en el mejor lugar que encontraba para sujetarse.

- No. No lo estoy aún – se burlaba mientras prestaba total atención al volante y al acelerador.

- ¡Detente!

- No puedo hacerlo ¡El semáforo está en verde Bones! – se apuraba un poco más para pasar antes del cambio de luz.

- ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

- ¿Por qué querría hacer una cosa así?

- ¡Basta! – se aferró más fuertemente de su cuello luego que Booth prendía la sirena y adelantaba a cuanto automóvil aparecía en su camino.

- Tranquila… la sirena le avisará a los demás conductores que vamos a algo importante… ya sabes como es esto, ves a un vehículo policial y simplemente te haces a un lado – decía antes de hacer una maniobrar para ponerse por delante del vehículo que lo antecedía – Con permiso… Gracias Señor…

- ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡Me estás asustando! – gritaba ya totalmente descontrolada, mientras sentía que un sudor frío se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos Bones! ¿Qué acaso no quieres llegar a tu casa? No me digas que hubieses preferido venirte en esos taxis tortugas que no hacen más que llevarse todo tu dinero porque simplemente al chofer le conviene manejar a velocidad de caracol…

- ¡Mucho mejor eso a matarme aquí contigo que conduces como un maldito maniático! – cerró los ojos para evitar ver al autobús que estaba a escasos metros de la Van.

- ¡Hey! ¡Sin insultos! No quiero desconcentrarme y pasarme de tu calle, Bones – sus pies presionaban más y más el pedal.

- ¡Es en serio! ¡Si no te detienes llamaré a la policía! – lo amenazó gritando con rabia.

¿Cuál fue la respuesta a las últimas palabras de Bones? Pues más velocidad. Las pocas cuadras que quedaban y la amenaza de Brennan fueron un estimulo para que Booth agilizara aún más su carrera. Quizás, tal como Bones había dicho antes, él estaba actuando irracionalmente. Parecía un loco, pero un loco muchísimo más hábil con el volante.

Después de un par de minutos, la velocidad disminuyó considerablemente. Un último viraje a la derecha y por fin frenó. Había llegado a la meta de su carrera.

- ¿Cuál es el delito? – se giró a mirarla.

- ¿Qué? – respondió algo desorientada por la repentina falta de velocidad.

- Dijiste que llamarías a la policía ¿Por qué delito me vas a denunciar?

- ¡Secuestro, idiota! – volvió a gritar.

- ¿Secuestro? Ja, ja, ja… ¡Es una estupidez! ¿Cómo van a creerte? ¡Estamos estacionados afuera de tu edificio, Bones!

- Te crees muy listo por el hecho de trabajar para el FBI ¿Verdad?

- Bueno, esa es otra razón por la cual la policía no te creería. Soy un agente federal… y no soy sólo yo, Bones… ambos trabajamos para el FBI.

- Eso está por verse ¡Puedo renunciar mañana mismo a la colaboración con tu estúpida oficina federal de investigación! – su rostro furioso se perdía entre sus cabellos totalmente revueltos luego del frenético trayecto.

- ¿Estás incómoda conmigo?

- ¡Sí!

- Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aferrada a mi cuello? – se acercó más a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- ¿Qué? – pudo darse cuenta que efectivamente continuaba colgada del cuello de Booth, pero antes que pudiera zafarse él gano ventaja pasando furtivamente uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura-. ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Sigues con Hacker?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia… - respondió rápidamente, pero Booth pudo perfectamente percibir el nerviosismo en su tono de voz. Era lógico que su pregunta la había sorprendido.

- Sí, si es de mi incumbencia…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tu trabajo como agente te obliga a controlar la vida de tu compañera? ¿Qué soy para ti, Booth? ¿La compañera abandonaba en su infancia que debe darte cuentas de con quién se echa un polvo? – fue ella quien ahora se acercó peligrosamente a increparlo.

- ¿Quieres saber qué soy? Soy el hombre que no soporta verte con Hacker o con cualquier otro imbécil ¿Qué se supone que debería significar?

- Significa que eres el típico macho alfa que no resiste la presencia de un hombre más evolucionado ¿Ves amenazado tu ego, agente Booth? – preguntó desafiante.

- Me vuelvo loco de celos… De Hacker, de Sully y de todos los tipos que me topaba sin querer en tu departamento. Estos meses que dejamos de trabajar juntos, intenté alejarme de ti y no interferir en lo tuyo con Andrew. Pero simplemente no puedo seguir como si no me importara ¡Ya no lo resisto! ¡Te besé y lo volvería a hacer mil veces si estuvieras libre! – quedó tan cerca de su boca que sintió un escalofrío que lo recorría por completo, sin embargo no actúo y simplemente se alejó de ella.

Su mente se paralizó ¿Por qué Booth estaba diciéndole eso? Sus oídos lo habían escuchado decir que sentía celos, aquel concepto tan poco racional y a la vez tan inentendible para ella hace algún tiempo ¿Desde cuándo era ella misma la que lograba comprender el significado de aquella palabra? Tal como lo había confesado una noche junto a una botella de whisky en compañía del agente, envidiaba el absurdo sentimiento de perderse por alguien ¿Realmente sentía celos de todos sus amigos o únicamente de Booth? No podía dejar de pensar, simplemente había algo que le impedía abrir la puerta de la Van y salir corriendo lejos de él ¿Qué era lo que le impedía huir?

- ¿Tú te encamas con Perotta y yo no puedo hacer lo mismo con Hacker? ¿Dónde está la lógica de tu comportamiento? – recomenzó la charla mientras apoyaba su espalda en el asiento trasero y se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta.

- ¿La agente Perotta?

- ¿Hay alguien más que conozcas que se apellide así? – sonrió sarcásticamente llevando su mirada a cualquier parte.

- No sé de lo que hablas, Bones…

- Tuvieron sexo.

- ¿Qué? – se volteo abruptamente a mirarla, totalmente confundido.

- Vamos Booth… Conmigo no tienes por qué fingir. Tuviste sexo con Perotta después de su cita del viernes. Lo supe por Ángela. Ella te llamó y Perotta le contestó – intentó hablar con suma tranquilidad, llevando su autocontrol al máximo.

- Y que Perotta conteste mi teléfono ¿Significa que pasé la noche con ella? – la miró intrigado, al borde de la molestia.

- Es un escenario probable…

- ¿Y qué hay de esa probabilidad? ¿Te importa que me acueste con ella? – la increpó mientras su mente ansiaba la afirmación a su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué tendría que importarme? Tienes necesidades biológicas igual que yo. No me importa tu vida sexual así como tampoco debiera importarte a ti que tipo me lleve a la cama.

- Ella estaba en mi casa porque al regresar del cine tuve problemas en mi espalda. No pude seguir conduciendo. Me llevó a casa y se quedó en el sofá, por si necesitaba algo…

- Espera, Booth… - hizo un gesto con su mano para evitar que continuara con la explicación.

- No, déjame terminar. Se fue la tarde del sábado a su departamento. Se llevó la Van y hoy me pasó a recoger para ir al Jeffersonian. Por eso llegó conmigo esta mañana.

- Booth, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Sólo somos compañeros y amigos ¡No me importa si te lías con ella o cualquier otra! – intentó sonar convincente pero a Booth su respuesta no lo dejó conforme.

- ¿Por qué respondiste a mi beso entonces? ¿Desde cuándo besas a tus amigos?

- Te rechacé ¿Por qué crees que te mordí? – terminó riendo.

- Me correspondiste Bones. Lo sabes… Si no fue así ¿Por qué entonces no te apartaste inmediatamente de mí? – se quedó mirándola fijamente, como queriendo interpretar cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada uno de sus gestos.

- Que no me apartara de ti fue… un impulso, sólo un impulso y no se volverá a repetir.

- ¿Estás con Hacker, verdad? Sientes culpa de haber correspondido a mi beso porque no eres libre… - su mirada divagaba en un ansioso recorrido entre sus ojos y su boca, esperando una respuesta negativa que nunca llegó-. Así es… estás con él.

- Nos vemos mañana Booth – fueron las últimas palabras que articuló antes de bajar del auto y perderse en la entrada de su edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

__________________________________________________________________

_Este capítulo sé que no es muy feliz que digamos, pero no pude evitar complicar las cosas entre ellos. Lo siento, pero se arreglará… de alguna forma. Lo prometo. Lo negativo no puede ser definitivo ¿Verdad?_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y darse el tiempo de comentar!_

_Un gran abrazo a las personas de distintos países que leen y escriben en fanfiction y que al igual que yo, son fieles seguidores de la serie Bones; especialmente de sus protagonistas ^^_

_¡Un beso! ¡Que estén muy bien!_

_=)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

**8.-**

El reloj marcaba ya las cinco de la tarde del día martes. Los últimos restos que Booth había mandado el día anterior al Jeffersonian habían sido decisivos para esclarecer el caso. No quedaba nada más por probar. Era claro que todas las pistas conducían a una sola persona. Bernard Brown era el asesino.

.

- La enterraste mientras se construía ese condominio hace seis años – Booth deslizó la carpeta que contenía el contrato de trabajo y las últimas evidencias entregadas por el Jeffersonian.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – se defendía intentando mostrar impacto.

- Tu compañero se reportó enfermo y fuiste el único que quedó de guardia esa noche. Pudiste hacer "tu trabajo" tranquilamente eligiendo los lugares que ya nadie removería ¿Verdad? – comenzaba a inquietarse el agente, parándose de su silla.

- Yo la amaba…

- Al día siguiente el cemento terminaría de sellar lo que hiciste esa noche. Si no hubiesen reconstruido una de las áreas, es probable que nunca descubrieran que la mataste – era Brennan quien seguía comentando los hechos.

- Yo… yo la amaba, pero ella siempre me vio como un amigo ¡Yo era su estúpido mejor amigo! Él apareció y sentí celos. Lo prefirió a él… él ganó. Ella decidió que él era mejor de lo que yo jamás sería ¿Por qué nunca fui el hombre que ella elegiría? – lágrimas comenzaron a aterrizaron en la foto que sostenía entre sus manos. Era la foto de la víctima, que instantes atrás había sacado de la carpeta entregada por el agente.

- Creo que eso me basta como confesión – Booth dejó de pasearse por la sala de interrogatorios hasta quedar al lado del homicida.

- Usted nunca podría sentir lo mismo. Usted es la clase de hombre que ellas eligen para ser más que amigos – se dirigió a Booth.

- Suficiente… – reaccionó luego de unos segundos y caminó hacia la puerta para llamar a uno de los agentes que estaban en el pasillo – Llévatelo. Está confeso.

.

Salió de la sala de interrogatorios con una rapidez que sorprendió a su compañera, pues ni siquiera había esperado a que el otro agente entrara para llevarse al homicida. Para cualquiera que estuviera observando era evidente que el comentario de Brown lo había descolocado. No habían sido sólo palabras al azar, sino que se había sentido identificado emocionalmente. Durante su formación, se les entrenaba para mantenerse alejados de los casos; no importaba lo que pudiera escuchar, simplemente no debía involucrarse. Debía mantener la lejanía profesional ante todo, pero claramente esta vez estaba fallando.

.

- Creí que te vería esta mañana en el laboratorio – apresuró su marcha Bones para evitar que Booth se perdiera definitivamente en dirección al ascensor.

- No era necesario. Ya no había nada más que probar – bajó el ritmo de su paso, pero ni siquiera la miró mientras hablaba.

- Hiciste un gran trabajo Booth. De no haber agilizado ayer la orden de búsqueda, los restos que faltaban habrían demorado días en llegar al Jeffersonian. Seguiríamos sin tener nada.

- Bones, sólo hice mi trabajo ¿OK?

- Booth… - el sonido de su celular la interrumpió-. Brennan…

.

El número era desconocido. No era Ángela ni nadie del laboratorio llamándola por trabajo. El número no estaba identificado en su celular, pero sin duda, ella pudo reconocer perfectamente la dulce voz que comenzó a escucharse por el auricular.

.

- Hola Doctora Bones…

- ¡Parker! – su saludo logró que Booth por fin se detuviera a mirarla, extrañado de escuchar el nombre de su hijo.

- Disculpe por llamarla a su celular, pero me dijeron que no estaba en el laboratorio. Ángela me dio este número – se disculpaba y explicaba el niño.

- No hay problema Parker, puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

- Sabe Doctora Bones, la maestra de ciencias me felicitó por mi tarea delante de toda la clase. Otros niños llevaron imágenes de internet, pero la maestra dijo que yo había dado la mejor explicación de por qué los huesos pueden presentar diferencias entre una persona y otra. Cuando le comenté que me había ayudado la mejor antropóloga-forense del planeta, mi maestra me dijo que algún día yo también sería un buen antropólogo – la felicidad lo hacía hablar con tanta ansiedad, que parecía que ni siquiera se tomaba pausas entre una palabra y otra. De todas formas, su discurso era totalmente entendible para Brennan.

- Yo también lo creo, Parker. Tu maestra tiene mucha razón. Te felicito – no pudo evitar sonreír mientras conversaba con Parker. Estaba orgullosa de ese pequeño.

- Gracias por ayudarme, Doctora Bones…

- Yo sólo te dije lo que sé Parker, pero tú aprendes todo muy rápido. Sólo recuerda que…

- Lo sé Doctora Bones. No descuidaré mis deberes escolares otra vez.

- Así debe ser.

- Adiós Doctora.

- Adiós.

- Doctora… - siguió hablando el niño pues tenía algo más que decir antes de finalizar la llamada.

- ¿Si?

- La quiero mucho, Doctora Bones…

- Y yo a ti Parker… - sus ojos brillaron. Ese pequeño lograba sacarle más de una sonrisa con cada palabra y sin duda, esa última frase había logrado conmoverla.

- ¿Parker está bien? – Booth no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Llamó para saludarme – guardó el teléfono en su bolso-. Realmente eres afortunado de tener un hijo como Parker, Booth.

- Lo sé…

.

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. El, a diferencia de cuando había abandonado la sala de interrogatorios, ahora lucía tranquilo. Ella, necesitaba verlo sereno para sentir que las cosas seguían como debían ser. Sabía que llevaba todo el día evitándola y temía que la conversación de la noche anterior trajera consecuencias que no estaba segura de poder sobrellevar. Deseó empezar una conversación científica a la que Booth pudiera responder contradiciéndola y anheló ver su sonrisa anunciándole un chiste que ella vagamente lograría captar. Sin embargo, antes de hacer realidad sus deseos, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la persona que salió de el la obligó a detener sus pensamientos.

.

- Temperance…

- ¡Andrew! - se sorprendió al sentir que la abrazarla y mientras correspondía al gesto, pudo ver cómo Booth entraba al ascensor bajando la mirada.

- Ésta es una agradable coincidencia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo – sonreía dándole un recorrido de arriba a abajo para contemplarla-. Estás preciosa, Temperance.

- Gracias… - su mirada no hacía más que ver como se cerraban las puertas del ascensor donde el agente acababa de entrar.

- ¿Puedo invitarte a tomar un café?

- Lo siento – se excusó- Tengo que volver al Jeffersonian.

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche? Hace mucho que no tenemos una charla.

- Está bien – respondió inmediatamente, sin entender porqué de pronto se sentía arrepentida de no pensar mejor su respuesta.

- Pasaré por ti a las siete y treinta ¿Te parece bien?

- Si. Te espero a esa hora.

- Perfecto…

- No quiero sonar maleducada Andrew, pero me esperan hace rato en el Jeffersonian. Nos vemos ¿Si?

- No hay problema… Adiós Temperance – besó una de sus manos a modo de despedida-. Hasta la noche…

.

Tomó el mismo elevador en el que minutos antes había visto desaparecer a Booth. Tenía prisa por llegar a un lugar, pero ese sitio no era el Jeffersonian El lugar donde pretendía llegar, estaba en ese mismo edificio.

.

No entendía por qué el ascensor de pronto parecía bajar con demasiada lentitud. Se sentía inexplicablemente ansiosa de llegar hasta él. Tenía la necesidad de escuchar su voz, ver su sonrisa y saber que esos momentos juntos seguían intactos a pesar de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

.

En un minuto que le pareció una eternidad, finalmente el elevador se detuvo y por fin las puertas se abrieron:

.

- ¡Doctora Brennan! – la persona que decía su nombre no era precisamente a quien buscaba en ese momento

- Sweets… – se detuvo frente a el.

- ¿Busca al agente Booth?

- Si, voy a buscarlo en este momento – hizo un amague de querer seguir caminando por el pasillo.

- No está en su oficina, vengo de ahí. Me dijeron que está en una reunión importante.

- ¿Un nuevo caso? – preguntó ella.

- No lo sé. Solo me dijeron que no podían interrumpirlo.

- Entiendo… - se cruzó de brazos, aparentando no sentir curiosidad por el motivo de aquella reunión.

- ¿Está todo bien con el agente Booth, Doctora Brennan? – la interrogó de pronto.

- ¿Por qué tendría que responder a esa pregunta? Tú eres el psicólogo, no yo…

- Tiene razón, pero Usted es su amiga. Esperaba que como la mejor amiga del agente Booth, Usted pudiera decirme si hay algo que lo esté preocupando… Hoy lo he percibido algo…

- Sweets – lo interrumpió, pues no tenía ánimos de entrar en una conversación que no sabría manejar – No pretendas que interprete el comportamiento de mi compañero, porque escapa a toda exhaustividad científica. Me temo que eso es parte de tu trabajo, no del mío.

.

Volvió al Jeffersonian y se pasó el resto de la tarde guardando sus temores en el único escondite que siempre funcionaba: sus huesos. Prefirió perderse en su ciencia y autoengañarse de estar demasiado absorta en su trabajo como para oír su celular. Era mejor eso a admitir que Booth simplemente no la llamaría para un "asunto importante" de esos que no eran más que una urgencia disfrazada para poder escuchar su voz. Sabía que había mentido a Sweets. Ella, no necesitaba de ninguna técnica psicológica para saber que algo iba mal con Booth. Había percibido durante todo el día la lejanía de su compañero, de su amigo; y lo peor de todo, sabía perfectamente las razones de su cambio de comportamiento ¿Cómo un beso y unas cuantas palabras podían cambiarlo todo?

.

No tuvo conciencia del reloj y de no ser por Cam, jamás se hubiese dado cuenta que por ese día, ya no quedaban más horas en el laboratorio.

.

- Ya váyase Doctora Brennan, no hay nada más urgente que hacer aquí. De seguro mañana llegará otro caso que la tendrá "realmente ocupada" – se acercó a ella Saroyan, recalcando notoriamente la última frase.

- ¿Por qué recalcas? – la miró contrariada Brennan.

- ¿Disculpa? – se hizo la desentendida Cam.

- La última frase, has recalcado la última frase… No me digas que no lo hiciste – la miró con molestia.

- Doctora Brennan, simplemente váyase a su casa ¿Está bien? Hasta mañana – tomó su bolso y se fue del laboratorio.

- Me sumo a Cam – llegó de pronto Ángela.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana… - siguió observando por enésima vez el hueso que tenía sobre el mesón.

- Escuché lo que dijo Cam y estoy de acuerdo con ella – se agachó levemente buscando el rostro de la antropóloga.

- ¿También insinúas que he estado perdiendo el tiempo? – la miró desafiante.

- No, pero te conozco. Has estado toda la tarde revisando trabajo que normalmente seguiría guardado en el limbo. Es lo que comúnmente haces cuando evitas pensar… te ocupas de tus huesos aunque ellos ya no te conduzcan a nada nuevo. A eso se refería Cam y es lo mismo que yo puedo ver… Dime que pasa ¡Escúpelo de una vez!

- Me besó…

- ¿Booth? ¿Estamos hablando de Seeley Booth?

- Sí… ¿Quién más? – dijo con extrañeza.

- Jared por ejemplo… - intentó sonar obvia, pero al ver que Brennan parecía no captar su comentario, prefirió seguir averiguando detalles-. Y bien ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Caíste rendida ante el contacto con el sexy agente? ¡Cuéntame de una vez qué pasó, Brennan!

- Lo mordí – dijo con total naturalidad y no tardó en volver a volcar su atención en el hueso que insistía en examinar.

- No, no, no… ¡Deja ese hueso Brennan! – tomó su brazo para obligarla a detenerse-. ¿Hablas de morder para proporcionar placer o de morder como lo hace una adolescente torpe que no sabe como seguir el ritmo de un beso?

- Ninguna de tus alternativas…

- ¿Podrías explicarte entonces, cariño? – se cruzó de brazos absolutamente confundida.

- Yo… de pronto pensé en Perotta. Me imaginé a ellos dos juntos. No sé por qué me enfadé y lo mordí… No pude seguir besándolo…

- Celos, cielo…

- ¡No! – intentó esconder una sonrisa vergonzosa, pero un color rojizo comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas.

- ¡Vamos, Brennan! ¡Deja ya de negarlo! No eres buena disimulando este tipo de cosas, cariño – rió de pensar en lo difícil que era para su amiga manejar esas sensaciones tan evidentes-. Lo bueno de todo esto es que aunque se acostó con ella, te sigue prefiriendo a ti. Perotta sólo fue una noche de sexo sin importancia.

- En realidad, nunca tuvo sexo con Perotta…

- ¿No? Bueno, es evidente… Sólo lo excitas tú… - terminó la frase indicando a Brennan con su dedo.

- ¡Ángela! – le dio una mirada para que se callara, pero de todas formas no pudo resistirse a sonreír ante tal comentario-. No sucedió nada entre ellos, ella fue a dejarlo a su departamento. Booth tuvo problemas con su espalda y no pudo manejar… eso es todo, por eso estaba en su casa cuando llamaste, Ángela.

- ¿Y tú le crees que no pasó nada? – preguntó intentando probar a su amiga.

- ¿Por qué no tendría que creerle? – apretó tanto sus mandíbulas que Ángela pudo notar de nuevo los celos en Brennan.

- Ahí está de nuevo… - rió la artista.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Tu reacción, amiga. Es tan dulce… ¡No puedes evitarlo! Te descompone el pensar en esa posibilidad… Pero no te preocupes. Yo también le creo a Booth. Entre él y Perotta no hay nada.

- ¡Andrew! – exclamó de pronto.

- ¿Qué?

- Andrew, el jefe de Booth viene hacia acá – lo señaló con la mirada, cuando estaba a escasos metros de llegar a la plataforma.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – interrogó Ángela sin entender el motivo de su presencia.

- Me invitó a cenar – miró su reloj que ya marcaba las ocho de la noche - ¡Es tardísimo!

- Tú debes ser Ángela ¿Verdad? Es un placer conocerte – Hacker la saludó sonriente al llegar junto a ellas.

- Siento no decir lo mismo – dijo Ángela, sin perder el tiempo en respuestas educadas.

- ¡Ángela! – Brennan la jaló de la chaqueta, sin que Andrew lo notara.

- ¡Ángela y nada, Brennan! – le habló bajo al oído – Si no quieres arruinar la posibilidad de ser feliz, deja de meterte con el tipo equivocado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – las miró sin entender por qué tanto secreto entre ambas amigas.

- No, nada – fue la artista la que respondió – Ya me voy… Adiós.

- Adiós – se despidió el jefe de Booth.

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió también Brennan, recibiendo a cambio una típica mirada de advertencia por parte Ángela.

- Supongo que no has cambiado de parecer con respecto a mi invitación – comenzó a hablar Hacker después que Ángela se fue.

- No ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- Habíamos quedado a las siete y treinta. Te fui a buscar a tu departamento, pero nadie abrió. Llamé a tu celular y tampoco tuve suerte.

- Lo siento, no escuché el celular. Supongo que el trabajo me abstrajo del tiempo… Lo siento – se excusó, pues era evidente que se había olvidado por completo de sus planes con él.

- No te preocupes. Me imaginé que estabas ocupada con trabajo. Por eso vine a buscarte aquí, al Jeffersonian – se acercó a ella con una postura galante-. ¿Me harías el placer de compartir una cena conmigo?

- Sí. Vamos…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Sé que todavía no se resuelve la situación, pero ya mejorará… Por nada del mundo dejaría las cosas mal entre ellos. Creo que el próximo capítulo será el último, así que se aproximan cosas positivas jeje ^^_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y darse el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios! Ya saben, sean libres de comentar qué les parece la historia, ya sea para bien o para mal._

_¡Que estén muy bien! ¡Un beso!_

_=)_

_**Nota: Para que quedara más espacio entre cada párrafo, tuve que poner un punto. Me di cuenta que quedaba todo muy junto y no me agrada como se ve. Si alguien sabe otra forma de hacerlo, por favor díganme ¿Si? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

.

.

**9.-**

Llevaban casi media hora de trayecto. Él comentaba algunos detalles graciosos del FBI al que sólo un jefe podía tener acceso y ella intentaba parecer interesada. Cuando el trabajo ya no proporcionó más temas, él se valió de las bromas. Lo clásico indica que las mujeres gustan de quienes las hacen reír, pero aquel concepto no se aplicaba a Brennan o al menos Hacker no era el indicado para seguir su sentido del humor.

Luego de unos minutos más, el automóvil descapotable se detuvo y también los cabellos de ella volando al compás del viento. Estaban detenidos frente a un enorme edificio, ubicado en uno de los barrios más lujosos de la ciudad.

- Creí que iríamos a un restaurante – dijo sorprendida de lo que su vista podía apreciar.

- Pensé en mostrarte mi departamento. Prometo que la cena no estará tan mal, pero si aún así no te entusiasmas, podemos ir al restaurante que tú quieras.

- No, está bien Andrew – aseguró a medio sonreír, para luego perder su mirada en la primera cosa que encontró dentro de su bolso.

Hacker siguió manejando para estacionar el coche en el subterráneo y luego subieron hasta el octavo piso del edificio. El departamento era aún más amplio que el de Brennan y estaba sobriamente decorado. Todo estaba bien organizado, prácticamente en exceso, pero aún así parecía un espacio acogedor. Las charlas sin sentido se hicieron presentes desde el comienzo. Los esfuerzos que él hacía por animarla sólo eran superados por los intentos que ella infructuosamente hacía por sonreír. La cena preparada por Hacker era una buena muestra de sus dotes culinarios, pero Brennan esa noche parecía mostrar mínima intención en comprobarlo.

- Así que es verdad el rumor… – preguntó él intentando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué rumor?

- Ya sabes, que dejaste de ser vegetariana – dijo indicando su plato con variados vegetales, que hacía rato él mismo había preparado y servido.

- Soy vegetariana ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? – alzó la mirada sin poder evitar seguir jugueteando con la comida.

- En realidad no lo escuché, sólo lo creí. Casi no has probado la cena. Debí llevarte a un restaurante, he perdido la práctica en esto de cocinar ¿Verdad?– hacía una mueca Hacker en señal de frustración.

- No. La cena está muy bien. Has elegido un buen menú y eres un excelente cocinero… Simplemente supongo que no tengo demasiado apetito.

- Puedes ser sincera conmigo Temperance… Puedo asumirlo, te estoy aburriendo… lo estoy haciendo desde que salimos del Jeffersonian.

- No ¡Claro que no! – alzó la voz casi de forma irritada-. Ya te lo dije, he perdido el apetito, supongo que es producto del cansancio… he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana en el laboratorio.

- Está bien – le sonrío intentando que Brennan se relajara – Lo comprendo.

- Andrew, es un hecho que nos atraemos y compatibilizaríamos sexualmente, pero por una razón que aún no he logrado determinar, creo que tener sexo contigo sería un error.

- Jaja… Temperance…

- No entiendo porqué debes reír después de lo que acabo de decir – lo miró extrañada, sin comprender la razón que de un momento a otro lo divertía tanto.

- A pesar que tus palabras no son el mejor estímulo para mí, debo decir que tu sinceridad me hace gracia.

- Estoy consciente que como macho dominante tu ego debe haber sido afectado con mi comentario, pero es importante que entiendas que no estoy subestimando tus habilidades sexuales, es más, sigo considerando que eres un excelente candidato para tener sexo.

- ¿De verdad? – sonrió al borde de la risa.

- Así es – terminó sonriendo ella también-. Ya te lo dije, simplemente hay una razón que no he podido determinar, pero que me lleva a creer que tu y yo no debemos tener sexo. Eso es todo.

- Temperance Brennan ya está enamorada…

- ¿Qué? No – dijo nerviosa, perdiéndose automáticamente en el plato que había ignorado desde hace más de una hora, pero que en ese momento era la única cosa que parecía servirle de escape.

- Esa es la razón que dices desconocer, Doctora Brennan – movió levemente su plato, obligándola a mirarlo y a escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decirle-. Estás enamorada del Agente Booth, esa es la razón por la que no sucedió nada entre nosotros hace algunos meses atrás y esa es la razón que te hace pensar que estar conmigo o con cualquier otro no sería lo correcto.

- Lo… lo que dices escapa a toda lógica… Es absurdo – volcó toda su atención a la copa de vino blanco que hasta ese minuto permanecía intacta y bebió de su contenido durante todos los segundos que creyó necesarios para sentirse más segura en sus pensamientos.

- Pensé que después de un tiempo sin vernos, la situación podía ser distinta, pero está claro que todo sigue como la primera vez que te invité a cenar. Sigues enamorada de Booth, no eres una mujer libre para mí ni para ningún otro… Sabes que esa es la razón…

- Booth y yo trabajamos juntos. Solamente somos compañeros… así lo determinó el FBI y el Jeffersonian…

- Así es. Sin embargo, ni el FBI ni el Jeffersonian determinaron que el mejor Agente y la más brillante antropóloga-forense se convirtieran en los mejores amigos. Ni el laboratorio en el que trabajas ni la Oficina de Investigación tiene injerencia en el hecho que se enamoraran. Eso es algo que solamente ustedes lograron – sus palabras sonaron cálidas, casi paternales.

- Existen reglas, Subdirector Hacker – le recriminó con la mirada dejando escapar una molestia que para su asombro, no pudo controlar-. Hay una línea que no se debe sobrepasar.

- Sólo si ambos son agentes, pero tú no lo eres Temperance. Aún así, créeme que he visto muchos agentes que han quebrantado esa norma, es más, yo siempre me arrepentiré por no haber mandado al diablo esa estúpida regla hace diez años. Estuve enamorado de mi compañera, pero cuando al fin creí tener el coraje para decírselo y arriesgarme a ir en contra de las estúpidas reglas, ya no quedó tiempo para mi… al otro día vi morir a mi compañera… la mujer que amé como a ninguna otra calló desfallecida en mis brazos y nunca supo lo que sentí por ella.

- Lo siento – posó sus manos en las de él, leyendo la melancolía en sus ojos, una melancolía que comenzó a darle escalofríos, como si algo dentro de si misma comenzara a sentir pavor.

- Yo ya aprendí a vivir con el error de haber callado una vez, pero tú estás a tiempo de no cometer mi misma equivocación. A diferencia de mi historia de hace diez años, esta vez depende de ti Temperance… sólo de ti…

.

* * *

_Mucho sin actualizar, pero como siempre, estuve sin tiempo. No los culpo si ya se olvidaron de la historia, pues ya han pasado un par de meses… lo siento. No lo terminé en este capítulo, porque subí una parte breve… todavía queda el final para el próximo._

_  
Gracias por leer y comentar en los capítulos anteriores._

_¡Saludos! ¡Que estén bien!_

_=)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes que aquí se mencionan no son de mi propiedad, pues pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Bones. No hay intención de infringir copyright y tampoco se persiguen fines de lucro.

.

.

.

**10.- **

"Esta vez depende de ti Temperance… sólo de ti" era la frase que su mente le hacía volver a escuchar una y otra vez. Su cerebro, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, permaneció varios segundos analizando la forma más conveniente de responder. La mayoría de las veces, su respuesta sería tan automática como "somos compañeros"; después de todo eso era lo que todo el mundo venía escuchando de su boca hace más de cinco años. La negativa era lo que necesitaba para escapar de las palabras de Hacker. Simplemente debía volver a negar para terminar de una vez con esa maldita conversación que la estaba martirizando ¿Acaso existía otra posible respuesta?

- Gracias… - fue la única respuesta que encontró en su corazón.

.

.

Salió del departamento de Hacker esperando encontrar un taxi que la llevara al único destino posible en ese momento. No quiso que el hombre a quien acaba de dar las gracias la llevara, pues lo que venía por delante era algo que tenía que hacer sola. Necesitaba sentir el nerviosismo de cada segundo, eso era todo lo que sabía en ese momento. Estaba decidida a renunciar a cinco años de negación, estaba decidida a dejar atrás toda una vida de racionalidad en desmedro de sus sentimientos.

Avenidas y calles con un tráfico milagrosamente benevolente; cada metro y cada paso que restaba parecía reafirmar su decisión. Unas escaleras, un par de golpes a la puerta y unos pasos avanzando desde el interior, eran los últimos signos de lo que estaba por venir.

- Bones – únicamente pudo nombrarla y ver cómo cruzaba su puerta de inmediato como tantas otras veces lo había hecho.

- Necesitamos hablar – fue lo único que dijo una vez que él cerró la puerta y se giró quedando frente a ella.

- ¿Sucede algo con el caso que cerramos hoy?

- No. No se trata del caso, sino de mí.

- ¿Te ocurrió algo en el laboratorio? ¿Ha habido problemas esta tarde? – dijo preocupado mientras al mismo tiempo daba un paso para acercarse a ella.

- No. No es el trabajo, Booth. Necesito… Creo que estoy teniendo problemas para decirlo… Esto no se me está haciendo fácil, sabes – terminó la frase con una sonrisa nerviosa-. ¿Podríamos simplemente sentarnos y charlar?

- Claro. Lo siento – indicó con sus manos para que se dirigiera hasta el sofá, percatándose que aún estaban parados en la entrada.

- Booth…

- Tranquila, Bones. Me preocupas – se sentó junto a ella posando una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañera para que ésta se calmara – Tranquila.

.

Las palabras parecían no surgir con la fluidez que ella había imaginado a penas minutos antes de llegar allí. Ahora se encontraba sentada a su lado y él estaba dispuesto a escucharla como tantas veces lo había hecho cuando algo la aproblemaba, sin embargo, ella parecía estar atascada, sin encontrar la forma adecuada de expresar lo que sentía. Dejó reposar su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá e intentó calmar sus pensamientos, pero la mirada fija y llena de preocupación de su compañero comenzó a intranquilizarla aún más. Giró su cabeza hacia su derecha, al contrario de donde él estaba, para poder evitar esos ojos marrones que comenzaban a envolverla. Sin embargo, algo hizo que repentinamente su corazón se acelerara. Algo allí la embargó de temor.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – señaló la maleta que estaba a un costado del sofá-. ¿Vacaciones?

- Bones…

- Creí que tendrías tus vacaciones en un par de meses más ¿Por qué ahora?

- No son mis vacaciones, Bones. Mañana… mañana partiré por unos meses a San Francisco.

- ¿A San Francisco? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – se puso de pie repentinamente, totalmente sorprendida-. ¿En qué maldito momento pensabas decirme que te vas?

- Bones, es algo que decidí esta tarde – se paró también del sofá quedando frente a ella-. Aún no lo hago oficial, mañana pasaré a comunicárselo a Cullen para luego tomar el vuelo de las 15 horas.

- Oh… ya veo ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Tomar el teléfono desde San Francisco para contármelo? ¿O simplemente me enteraría por medio del FBI? – el sarcasmo se instaló de pronto en su discurso.

- No, no es así. Claro que no… Te enterarías mañana después de pasar a despedirme de Parker. Nunca partiría sin decírtelo, Bones ¡Nunca!

- Has dicho que es algo que has decidido esta tarde – hizo una pausa buscando la confirmación de sus palabras en el rostro de Booth- ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué decides irte? ¿Por qué te alejas de tu hijo? ¿Por qué pasar por eso?

- Es algo que me ofrecieron hace tres meses. En ese momento no tenía ningún interés en aceptarlo, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Mañana parte el último grupo de agentes y quedan vacantes disponibles… Es algo temporal, mi estadía sólo se extenderá dos o tres meses. Me permiten viajar una vez al mes y podré venir a visitar a Parker. Lo tomaré, Bones. Necesito hacerlo.

- ¿Es por dinero? – preguntó más calmada, intentando escuchar una razón que la convenciera de su decisión.

- En realidad mi salario no aumentará demasiado. Básicamente sólo estaré colaborando con la oficina de San Francisco, así que… no es asunto de dinero.

- No lo entiendo, Booth… - alzó sus hombros y movió su cabeza totalmente desconcertada.

- Debo hacerlo – extendió sus manos buscando las de ella, pero Brennan las esquivó.

- ¿Ya no quieres seguir trabajando conmigo, verdad? – lo increpó mirándolo fijamente.

- ¡No es eso, Bones! Necesito irme a San Francisco, necesito un tiempo lejos de todo ¿Puedes comprenderme?

- No te estás alejando de todo, sino de mí. Después de lo que sucedió anoche, has estado evitándome. No soy una experta interpretando el comportamiento de la gente, pero contigo… puedo ver perfectamente que hoy no eres el mismo ¡Te arrepientes de lo que dijiste anoche!

- Bones, déjalo – suspiró nervioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto te cuesta reconocerlo?

- Bones, todo está bien ¿OK? – levantó sus manos frente a ella, intentando relajar la situación.

- Sabes, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No eres el Seeley Booth que me enseñó que la sinceridad es lo más importante entre compañeros, eres sólo un cobarde. Estás huyendo porque eres incapaz de mirarme y reconocer que te arrepientes de tus palabras. El hombre que conocí hace cinco años es un fraude – hizo una pausa para tomar su bolso de encima del sofá y se encaminó hacia la puerta-. No es necesario que pases mañana por el Jeffersonian… Suerte en San Francisco.

Se dirigió a paso firme hacia la salida, pero antes que pudiera tomar la manilla de la puerta, Booth apareció en su camino para evitarlo.

- ¡No entiendes que hago esto por ti! – la cogió por el brazo izquierdo, exasperado-. He estado actuando como un idiota que se cree con el derecho de poder exigir algo a la mujer que no es más que su compañera. Desde que terminó tu docencia, después de todo este tiempo sin trabajar juntos, he buscado las formas más estúpidas de intentar obtener de ti algo que no existe ¡No existe, Bones! No puedo esperar que sientas lo mismo que yo ni que reacciones como yo que muero de celos de imaginarte con cualquier otro. Todo lo que te dije ayer y lo que estoy diciéndote en este preciso momento no es justo para ti, Bones. El beso que te robé anoche, yo…no debí hacerlo…fue una falta de respeto a la relación que tienes con Hacker. El irme, estos meses me servirán para volver a ser el de antes… Volveré a ser el compañero y amigo que conociste, no el cretino en el que me he convertido.

- Insistes en ser un cobarde – lo apuntó con su índice hablando calmada, casi con resignación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que acabo de decir?

- Si ¿Y sabes qué? ¡No me importa!

- Bones… No hagas que esto sea más difícil para mí… - habló casi a modo de súplica y bajó su cabeza creyendo no poder aguantar más tanta presión.

- ¡Me tendrás que escucha, Booth! Después de todo, yo fui la que vino para hablar contigo. Puedes irte a dónde quieras y por el tiempo que quieras, puedes seguir siendo un cobarde pero antes de irme y cruzar esta maldita puerta, tú me tendrás que escuchar… - el volumen de su voz aumentó considerablemente y antes de seguir hablando, trasladó sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Booth obligándolo a mirarla-. No siento celos de las vidas de Ángela, de Hodgins, de Cam ni de Sweets ¡Sólo siento celos de ti Booth! Pensar en ti y en Perotta juntos me volvió loca la otra noche y aunque es una reacción totalmente irracional ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Porque por primera vez me siento viva por reaccionar así por un hombre.

- Bones…- intentó interrumpirla, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a cederle ni una sola palabra.

- No estoy con Hacker, pero tengo mucho que agradecerle, porque sin él no habría sido capaz de venir hasta aquí. Desde hace un tiempo, cuando requiero satisfacer mis necesidades sexuales, no puedo pensar en Andrew ni en ningún otro, porque alguien me enseñó que vale la pena buscar algo más. Creo que sin ser consciente de ello, he encontrado esa conexión real que un día me dijiste que todo ser humano está destinado a buscar hasta llegar al indicado. No estoy segura de poder expresarme con la claridad que debiera, pero si lo que acabo de decirte significa algo para ti, simplemente demuéstramelo y revive de nuevo ese beso que ayer dijiste estar dispuesto a repetir hasta mil veces.

.

Estaba petrificado. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, no demasiados, pero sí los suficientes para convencerse que su mundo seguía girando. Sacudió su cabeza como intentando despertar de un sueño, intentando probar la realidad; poniendo a prueba a ese tiempo y a ese espacio donde había escuchado lo que más ansiaba en toda su vida. Pasaron todavía unos instantes más en los que su mente siguió divagando, pero la cálida brillantez del azul de sus ojos le hicieron comprender que no se trataba de meras ilusiones. Convencido y sin nada más por comprobar, avanzó un par de pasos acercándose lentamente, dispuesto a hacer desaparecer la incertidumbre con la que ella lo miraba ya prácticamente al borde de la desesperación. Rodeó su cintura y acarició su mejilla justo a tiempo para recibir las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos claros. Aumentó mucho más la cercanía existente entre sus rostros y posó suavemente sus labios en los de la mujer que amaba.

.

.

- Te amo – fue lo primero que escuchó a la mañana siguiente mientras ella seguía recostada sobre su pecho, compartiendo la misma cama.

- Yo también te amo – besó tiernamente su frente.

- Es mucho más reconfortante esta sensación a tener que estar celosa de ti todo el tiempo, Seeley Booth – sus manos comenzaron a dibujar juguetonamente sobre los pectorales del hombre con el cual le era imposible perder el contacto.

- Los celos serán algo con los que otros tendrán que aprender a convivir desde ahora, Temperance Brennan.

- ¿Quiénes? – elevó su mirada esperando su respuesta.

- Todos, mi amor – comenzó a sonreír-. ¿Y sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – su voz se escuchó semejante a la curiosidad con que una niña pequeña intenta descubrir el mundo.

- Porque lo que nosotros tenemos, lo que tú y yo por fin hemos encontrado…eso es algo que nada ni nadie podrá superar, Bones… jamás lo harán.

.

.

FIN.-

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y comentaron desde el primer capítulo de ésta historia. Agradezco cada palabra entregada, pues fue un incentivo para seguir adelante. Me disculpo por la demora en subir los capítulos, pero créanme que no fue a propósito, sino debido a mi falta de tiempo. Todavía tengo pendiente el fanfic "De comienzos y retornos" así que estos días seguiré escribiendo todos los capítulos que quedan y una vez terminado, los subiré.

¡Saludos! ¡Que estén muy bien! =)


End file.
